According to in-vehicle information devices such as an audio instrument in a vehicle, and navigation devices, in general, operations of the in-vehicle information devices and the navigation devices are each performed by an occupant sitting in the driver's seat or the assistant driver's seat.
However, for example in the case of the navigation device, there are needs by plural occupants such as the driver and the fellow passenger that they individually want to use a function or information of the navigation.
As a device for dealing therewith, in Patent Document 1, for example, there is disclosed a navigation device which is provided with at least two independent input operation units and display units in a vehicle so that functions and information of the device are made usable individually by the plural occupants, for example, the driver can see a road map near around the present location while the assistant driver or the occupant in a rear seat can search a nearby convenience store.